Obvio y Clandestino
by gambacho
Summary: Makoto siente celos de una nuevo Idol, pero luego empieza a concerle, despues de pasar por un momento dificil juntas ¡Ojo! ¡Yuri & Futanari! One Shot


Olaaa¡ buenas, tengo dos fics en curso y me puse a hacer este one shot, je jeje, tenia que hacerlo, bueno es mi primer fic Futanari, lleva yuri y lemon del mas fuerte y lleva romance, espero le guste a quien lo lea, espero encontrar mas fans del Futa, el fic es de Makoto x Oc (Sora) espero lo disfruten ¡a leer!

…

**Obvio y Clandestino**

…

Lo Obvio no se puede ocultar, aunque sea Clandestino

Miro de reojo a la nueva idol, se había vuelto popular rápido, era la nueva sensación, cabello rubio, ojos grises, piel bronceada, alta, elegante, era según las fans un caballero andante, bueno porte no le faltaba, escuchaban a las fans gritar muy emocionadas, la entrevista era amena y ella la hacia mas aun, aunque seguía sin entender que era lo que todos le veían, no era tan genial ¿caballero? A su punto de vista, ella era mas como una princesa, llevaba sus tacos altos, pantalones ajustados, su escote, y pues cantar no era muy buena, ella le dio una sonrisa, Makoto fue descubierta viendo a la gran sensación, aunque ella no supiera lo que pensaba se sentía, avergonzada por verse descubierta mientras criticaba, la entrevista a los idols preferidos de las chicas había acabado, cuando salieron del set, escucharon gritos, se dieron cuentan que habían varias chicas peleando

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Makoto preocupada

"¿Por qué discuten?" dijo la otra chica

Las fans empezaron a explicar que se llego a una discusión en el cual se decidía quien era mejor Makoto el príncipe o Sora el caballero, Sora comenzó a reírse, le parecía gracioso

"l-lo siento, chicas" suspiro "tanto Makoto san como yo, estamos felices y orgullosas de nuestras fans, cada una tiene lo suyo y agradecemos haber llegado a sus corazones ¿cierto Makoto san?" sonrió

"u-uhm" asintió "c-claro"

Las chicas se habían tranquilizado, estaban babeando con la intervención de Sora, los productores llegaron y cada quien se llevo a su idol, para evitar mas enfrentamiento.

…..

Se sentó en el sofá, miraba en la televisión un anuncio con Sora kun, le molestaba, se había hecho tan popular, todas hablaban de ella, incluso, Yukiho y Miki ahora eran fans de ella.

"Sigo sin entender ¿Qué es lo que tiene de genial?" Haruka se rió burlona "estás celosa" Makoto se exalto con esa observación mal deducida de su amiga "¡¿eh?! ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué estaría celosa de esa chica?" Haruka se reía burlándose de ella, mientras trataba de explicarle que no eran celos, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, el productor entro y tras ella, una mujer y tras esta, la Idol que ahora era su competencia, eso definitivamente era traición "Makoto chan, tengo una sorpresa, trabajaras con Sora kun, para apaciguar las cosas entre las fans, ellas estuvieron de acuerdo" dijo le productor muy contento

Los productores hablaban, las chicas estaban en el salón de ensayos, Makoto hacia estiramiento y le observaba

"Este salón es muy agradable" dijo Sora

"s-si, es muy agradable, f-felicidades por tu éxito" dijo la pelinegra haciendo conversación

"jejeje, gracias, pero todo se debe a que tengo un rival increíble" señalo a la pelinegra, esta rió nerviosa "parece que tiene mucha confianza con su productora" comento la chica de ojos azules a la rubia "uhm" asintió "ella era la mejor amiga de mi hermana, eso fue cuando iban a la escuela. ¿Aquí ensayan todas?" caminaba curiosa

"Si, siempre ensayamos aquí, las coreografías, a veces son fuerte y cansadas" contaba del trabajo de ella con sus compañeras

"Puedo imaginarlo, sinceramente estoy muy emocionada, haremos video, en verdad me emociona, además Makoto san tiene mas tiempo que yo, así que, eso significa que sos mi sempai" mencionaba, tratando de agradarle, la chica rascaba su cabeza nerviosa y avergonzada, pero alegre, aquella chica le reconocía como debía ser "n-ni lo digas" la rubia se sonrió, ella era muy linda y agradable "claro que si Makoto sempai" ya agarrando confianza y ganándose la de la chica, era mas cómodo ahora

"Solo llámame Makoto, estoy bien con eso" ella era más mable de lo que supuso

Los productores entraron, le dieron instrucciones a la maestra y ella empezó a enseñarles, empezaban a hacer los preparativos, las chicas empezaban a ensayar, y los productores hablaban sobre las ropas, la historia del video, la letra de la canción, etc.

Llevaban varias semanas en le mismo proceso, ambas se llevaban bien, incluso Sora se llevaba bien con las demás chicas del lugar, y presumía que tenia un par de fans, era divertido, hace mucho que no se divertía así.

La época de invierno había llegado, así que Ran tuvo la idea de aprovechar tal clima, estaban listos, en un par de días, saldrían para la montaña y filmarían. Ran y el productor parecían emocionados, eso arreglaría un poco aquella fanaticada, ya había pasado el momento en que eran rivales, ahora necesitaban que se llevaran bien, el video sería filmado en unas montañas, donde la nieve se veía increíble, debían aprovechar todo lo que necesitaban, Ran parecía muy feliz, la letra y la música era muy buena.

El productor iba junto con Makoto, pasarían por Ran y Sora y luego irían a su destino, donde filmarían, llegaron a unos apartamentos, eran bastante bonitos y elegantes, buscaron el número de casa, tocaron el timbre, Sora abrió la puerta "bienvenidos, pasen adelante" dijo la chica algo despeinada y con el cabello húmedo "adelante, Ran estará lista en unos momentos, yo solo terminare de cepillar mi cabello y alistar las cosas de Ran" la joven bostezo, tomo el cepillo y se arreglo el cabello, alisto una mochila, con algunas cosas y al salir a la sala estaban todos ya "siento haberlos hecho esperar" Ran sonrió y se acerco a ella "no debes preocuparte, no esperamos mucho" dijo acariciando el rostro de la menor, esta le sonrió, terminaron de salir de su casa, los cuatro iban hacia el auto, Makoto y el productor, notaron cuando Sora le tomo de la mano a Ran, esta se sonrió y se abrazo mas a la menor, entraron al auto en la parte trasera, la menor parecía distraída y Makoto lo noto por el retrovisor, por un momento le observaba mirar la ventana, aunque su mirada estaba perdida, y por unos segundos al ella voltear, sus miradas se cruzaron, ninguna cambio de expresión, simplemente sus ojos se quedaron firmes durante esos pocos segundos, después ambas desviaron sus miradas a su respectiva ventana, Makoto pensaba en lo molestamente atractiva que era Sora, era amable, pero lucia con una malicia exclusiva de ella, ahora de poco entendía, el porque le parecía tan atractiva a las fans, su cabello lucia y era suave, sus facciones eran delicadamente pronunciadas y muy bien delineadas, tenia senos considerablemente pronunciados y notables, sus piernas largas y muy bien formadas, definitivamente era galante, el auto paro frente a un edificio "llegamos, el helipuerto esta listo, vamos" todos salieron, fueron hasta donde estaba el helicóptero y tomaron vuelo.

Estaba muy frío, la nieve se veía hermosa, pero el precio por verla era demasiado helado, aunque debían darle crédito a Ran, el paisaje era para morirse y se podía notar por al reacción de Makoto y Sora que lucían totalmente encantadas, Ran sonrió, fue muy lindo verlas, al final eran chicas.

Las grabaciones empezaron, todo iba perfectamente, subieron al helicóptero y fueron a una montaña un poco más alta, grabaron otro poco "¡es increíble!" decía Sora encantada con la vista, tanto que había olvidado el frío "¡Sora no te acerques tanto a la orilla!" Sora parecía emocionada con las alturas, desafiaba a Ran, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo logro escuchar la voz de Ran gritando su nombre, se deslizo y aunque Makoto le detuvo un momento, pesaba demasiado, terminaron cayendo ambas.

Gemía de malestar, le dolía su espalda un poco por la caída, inmediatamente recordó que la pelinegra estaba con ella "¡Makoto! ¡Makoto!" de la nieve salio una mano, Sora corrió inmediatamente y la saco de la nieve "¿me escuchas? ¡Makoto!" ella renegó un poco y abrió sus ojos, Sora le abrazo "e-estoy bien, solo un poco adolorida" Makoto se sentó, rió amablemente "no te preocupes, estoy bien" Sora parecía preocupada y la culpa se reflejaba en su mirada, la pelinegra se quedo callada "¡te voy a sacar de acá!" Sora dijo con fuerza, empezaron a caminar "¿conoces el lugar? ¿Sabes como regresar en verdad?" Sora le sonrió "claro que se, mi padre era un aficionado a la aventura y el peligro, así que nos enseño muchas cosas, no te preocupes, solo seguiremos al ruta del helicóptero" Makoto con dudas seguía a Sora, no tenia mas opción, era eso o quedarse sola ahí, y eso ni siquiera quería tomarla como tal, así que caminaron mucho tiempo "estoy cansada Sora" pero aquella rubia no le escuchaba, seguía caminando por ende le seguía, pero había perdido el aliento "debemos descansar un momento, estoy exhausta" decía respirando agitado "¡cállate, no ves que esta oscureciendo! Disculpa, yo… te sacare de acá" tomo la mano de Makoto, después de caminar un buen rato mas, encontraron una cabaña de madera, estaba en mal estado y desgastada, pero funcionaria para pasar la noche, llegaron a la pequeña cabaña, que mas parecía un trozo de madera, pero era algo a nada, se sentaron, Sora salio un momento, Makoto no dijo nada, no quería que se enfadara, al momento regreso con algunas maderas, se preguntaba como la encendería "tengo el encendedor de Ran" se dispuso a encender el fuego, no lograba encenderlo, después de varios intentos, seguía sin encender "t-tengo, un aceite que el productor me dio, da calor" algo nerviosa, la chica le miro seria, después de un momento le sonrió, saco una pequeña cajita que llevaba en su pequeño bolso, "¿y eso?" cuestiono con una enormemente duda la oji azul "es para poner el aceite, esperemos dure, en las películas, cuando usaban lámparas de aceito, son de acero, esta cajita es algo parecido, así que probaremos" el experimento funciono, no emitía demasiado calor, pero luz tenían, era demasiado débil para darles calor, Makoto se abrazo a si misma y movía sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo para emitir calor, se recostó en la pared de madera que había mas cercana y seguía tratando de darse calor, Sora le observo, se levanto y empezó a quitarse el abrigo y la blusa, destornudo "¿Qué haces?" ella no le contesto "no, no necesitas darme tus abrigos" Sora se sonrió, quedo solo en una pequeña ropa interior en forma de short ajustado, Makoto logro ver un pequeño bulto "_ya veo, ella es ese tipo de personas_" pensaba mientras le veía, observo que acomodo su ropa en la madera húmeda de lo que seria el suelo, le observo acercarse y sonreírle "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"nada" contesto y sonrió de nuevo, ella había mal interpretado todo, en verdad la creía tan galante, se sonrió de nuevo "voy a hacerte el amor" la chica se quedo estática, sin habla por un momento "e-en serio" eso tenia que ser broma, nadie dice esas cosas tan directamente "no estoy mintiendo" dijo firme mirando a los ojos, la pelinegra en verdad no sabia como reaccionar, sintió la frente fría de su acompañante sobre su frente, el aliento tibio, y la mano fría que acaricio su mejía, entonces entendió que ella no bromeaba "así nos daremos calor mutuamente, cuando terminemos dormiremos juntas y podremos subsistir" Sora sonrió al ver la cara de preocupación "¿es por tu novio?" pregunto curiosa, no sería raro que ella tuviera algún chico por ahí "y-yo, n-no tengo un n-novio, parece imposible para mi, me ven como un chico, aunque mi motivo de ser idol era convertirme en toda una princesa" observo la sonrisa de Sora, un toque de burla cariñosa "ya veo" la rubia levanto el rostro de la chica empujando el mentón, se acerco y le beso, la chica no correspondió, no porque le desagradara, si no simplemente porque estaba sorprendida y sin saber que hacer, sus frente estaban juntas "este es un reino muy poderoso, donde un caballero se ha dejado impresionar por la princesa, este caballero puede tener cualquier chica del pueblo, pero esta tan obsesionado con la belleza de la princesa y busca desesperadamente acercársele" Sora sonrió y beso la frente de Makoto "el caballero tiene un encuentro clandestino con la princesa, ella se siente atraída a él, pero ella es una princesa y él un simple caballero" beso la rubia el cuello de Makoto, subió y beso los labios, quito el abrigo despacio sin apresurarse, miraba a los ojos azules de la chica frente a ella, la chica se sonrojo al sentir el frío y su piel se erizo, desabotono la blusa, dejándola abierta, beso el cuello de nuevo y bajaba dejando pequeñas sensaciones confusas y agradables por donde besaba "el caballero se sentía enloquecido al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su deseada princesa, el calor y el olor que ella tenía era enloquecedor para él" Makoto se sentía avergonzada, jamás nadie le había tratado de esa manera, ella era amable y bastante seductora, la mirada era profunda y firme, sin titubear, la rubia regreso para besarle y correspondió, se había contagiado por aquel romanticismo erótico que ella le brindaba, el frío comenzaba a ser solo un extra en la escena, la chica le besaba de manera dominante y pasional, no tenia mucha experiencia en ese campo, pero ella parecía tener mas experiencia, sintió un jalon de la chica, quien le acerco y la acomodo pegada a ella, podía sentir la presión del bulto en la ropa interior de ella "a-a la princesa no le desagrada la situación con el caballero" dijo la pelinegra con un deje de timidez, Sora sonrió, ella ahora le seguía el juego, la acomodo sobre la ropa en el suelo, ella llevaba aun su pantalón, pero eso lo dejaría para luego, se acomodo sobre ella, no podía negar que el impulso de penetrarla inmediatamente lo tenia, pero era mas excitante llevar todo despacio, se movía sobre ella, esa estimulación que su pene recibía era agradable, ahora que veía tan de cerca de la pelinegra, ella era muy bonita, aunque tuviera ciertos rasgos masculinos, su personalidad era de una princesa en verdad, le beso de nuevo, aquella boca suavecita e inexperta empezaba a enviciarle, bajo al cuello, ese olor tan delicado y atrayente, bajo hacia un seno, lo beso, sus pezones erectos y rosados, su piel blanca y suave, su cuerpo delgado pero firme, dejo caer de su saliva en el seno, ella se sonrojo, le beso, lamió, acaricio con su lengua, chupo suave y con fuerza, no podía dejar el otro seno sin escapar, le lleno de saliva, esta vez chupo primero, suave y fuerte, lamió y acaricio, su rostro quedo entre los senos, los apretó para acercarlos a su rostro y aspirar el olor, dejando un rastro de saliva, bajo hasta el abdomen y ese lindo abdomen, esa leve montañita que se formaba por su vientre, se detuvo al topar con el pantalón, se deshizo de el inmediatamente "el caballero no pudo contenerse mas, dejo la galantería y dejo al animal interior que le devoraba de deseo, dominar la situación" Makoto trago saliva, esa mirada era filosa, no podía engañarse, le agradaba, ella le miraba como mujer, no como príncipe, le deseaba como tal, era agradable, aunque se sentía avergonzada, era la primera vez que alguien miraba su cuerpo desnudo en una situación así "a-ahí n-no" Sora sonrió "¿en verdad crees que me detendré?" metió su rostro entre las piernas de ella, ese olor, tan excitante, un olor húmedo y delicioso, la intimidad de la chica era bonita, le agradaba, parecía hecha a mano, le beso, un pequeño gemido salió de la oji azul, acaricio con la punta de la lengua la línea que se dibujaba en esa linda intimidad, se ayudo con sus manos para abrir y levantar las piernas de la chica, y alocadamente empezó a lamerla, era como una desesperación enorme por abarcar todo de una vez, sentía su pene latir y estar totalmente erecto, aquel afrodisíaco olor le incitaba de alguna manera a la locura por querer mas, su lengua recorría toda esa intimidad sin dejar ningún lado libre, tomaba todo el jugo que ella fabricaba, el olor, los gemidos, la suavidad y el calor que ella emitía la tenía ansiosa, metió la lengua, la chica gimió con fuerza y se arqueo, un hermosos y bello movimiento, los ojos de Sora brillaban al verle reaccionar de esa manera, metía su lengua en aquel suave y caliente espacio, haciéndose paso en ese angosto y húmedo lugar, ella se arqueaba cada vez que la lengua llegaba a mas profundidad "Sora" el bello sonido de su nombre saliendo de la boca de la mujer a la que le hacía el amor, era agradable y alentador para su ego, beso el vientre de la chica, y metió su dedo central en ella, esa sensación pegajosa era tan sabrosa, Makoto observaba a Sora mirarle la intimidad mientras le metía los dedos, parecía tanto disfrutar la situación, bajo su vista y observo el bulto en la ropa interior de ella, lo que le hacía desearla, su vagina pulsaba, su vientre se sentía presionado, su corazón latía a mil por horas y el calor que sentía era difícil de creerlo en aquel frío lugar "q-quítalo" el ardor en su rostro era muy notable, Sora le tomo la palabra, quito su ropa interior, ella estaba bien equipada para la situación, lo que le hizo sentir mas vergüenza al sentirse aliviada sobre el tamaño, además de sentirse tonta por tal detalle, era blanco, bueno el sol no llegaba ahí, era blanco y la punta rosada, se veía limpio, era diferente a lo que esperaba "_al final también es una chica_" pensaba al verle desnuda, senos considerablemente bondadosos, abdomen firme con pequeñas marcas de sus músculos, nada exagerado, la rubia frente a ella que yacía de pie, acariciaba su miembro, que parecía latir e hincharse un poco, podía ver la intimidad femenina de donde estaba, quedaba justo seguido de los testículos de ella, era exóticamente excitante, la oji gris se agacho y gateo, poniéndose sobre ella, podía sentir el pene de ella, estimulándose con su intimidad, aun no le penetraba, pero sentía que el corazón se aceleraba, que la electricidad corría por todo su cuerpo, sus senos se acariciaban y sus abdómenes rozaban, y aquel pene le masturbaba su intimidad de la manera mas increíble, la indecisión de no saber que desear, que siguiera o que le penetrara, era desesperante, la presión que ejercía aquella rubia contra su cuerpo, esa delicia que le ofrecía, le abrazaba y presionaba contra si, los besos húmedos no cesaban, aun podía sentir su propio sabor en su boca, ambas empezaban a sudar, parecía que sus energías eran tomadas y llevadas a alguna cima, la quería mas junta a ella, apretada a ella, que la contraminara con fuerzas, sus energías se desvanecieron por un momento, Sora lo noto "la princesa acabo por primera vez, digno de una mujer virgen, el caballero en verdad desea tomar la mas importante virtud de la princesa" Makoto se sonrojo y le abrazo, rodeando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la chica, Sora bajo su mano y tomo su pene, dejándolo justo en la entrada, beso a Makoto y penetro, empezó despacio pero luego lo hizo rápido, pues dolería mas si era despacio y prolongaría el dolor, observo el rostro de la chica, parecía dolerle, pero le dio una sonrisa, sonrisa que causo sonrojo en Sora, sentía la fuerza con que la pelinegra le abrazaba, Sora movió sus caderas para penetrarle, embestía de la manera mas delicada que pudiese, sabia que eso no cambiaria la situación, le dolería al principio, pero el placer empezaba a mezclarse entre el dolor, fue entonces que empezó asentirse mas confiada y cómoda, se dejo llevar por el calor y su impulso sexual, movía sus caderas con mas fuerzas, era apretado y exquisito, caliente y húmedo, quería llegar lo mas profundo posible, se puso de rodillas, levanto de las caderas a la pelinegra, embestía con fuerza, sus caderas no podían detenerse, quería estar ahí dentro, los gemidos de ambas se mezclaban, Makoto no podía decir nada, solo gemir, aunque aun dolía un poco, se sentía mas placer que dolor, quizá por que la manera en que ella movía las caderas, Sora levanto sus piernas y la puso de lado, sin sacar su pene, y siguió penetrándole, el rostro de Sora era hermoso, parecía no pensar, solo disfrutar, un rostro hermoso y delicado, sus senos saltaban con sus embestidas, y el sudor recorría su dorso, era una imagen bella que jamás olvidaría, solo quería que ella siguiera dentro, que siguiera moviéndose con tal fervor y deseo, la energía que tenia y el placer que ambas vivían seguía con cada movimiento, la posición había cambiado, Makoto se sostenía con todas sus extremidades, las manos de Sora se aferraban a las caderas de la pelinegra, podía sentir como Sora le jalaba y le presionaba contra su miembro, quería mas, no podía evitarlo, ese deseo le quemaba, Makoto movió sus caderas, provocando un gemir exquisito en la que en esa noche era su pareja, escucharle gemir, le excito, saber que le causaba placer como mujer a ella, la llenaba de una placer indescriptible, las caderas de ambas estaban totalmente sincronizadas, Sora penetraba al compás de los movimientos de la pelinegra, el hermosos espectáculo que ella linda y delgada figura le regalaba, no tenia precio, ese arqueo con un ritmo increíble, el cabello húmedo, el sudor que le recorría, y tenerla de las caderas le hacía sentirse tan dueña de ella, que solo quería mas y mas, aquella sensación de penetrarla seguía, sus fuerzas estaban concentradas, terminaría de un momento a otro, hizo un movimiento exquisito y brusco, penetro y se mantuvo haciendo presión contra pelinegra, quien alzo su hermoso trasero y contramino contra ella, el gemido de la oji azul fue un dulce estruendo que acaricio sus oídos, saco su pene, Makoto se recostó sobre la ropa, Sora estimulo para lograr terminar del todo, su semen cayo sobre la espalda de ella, la rubia se recostó sobre ella, beso el cuello de la chica, se lleno de su propio semen, pero no era importante, se recostaron, cada una al lado de la otra, Sora arropo sus cuerpo con los abrigos, y quedaron juntos, estaban cansadas, sus ojos pesados, se durmieron después de un par de horas de calentamiento corporal.

Se sentía frío, abrió sus ojos, había amanecido, destornudo, se sentó, observo a Makoto, aun dormía, suspiro, aquello que habían hecho, pareció ser mas importante de lo que ella misma pensaba, arropo bien a la pelinegra, se acostó al lado de ella, fingiría dormir un rato mas, era la excusa para estar al lado de ella y aprovechar aquel cuerpo desnudo, aquel trasero formado con el que su intimidad se apoyaba, le abrazo fingiendo que aun dormía.

"¿Cómo piensas hacerte responsable?" la pelinegra se oía entre molesta y dolida, en verdad lo estaba, Sora entendió, que de nuevo le había fallado a una persona que se había vuelto importante "hubiese en verdad preferido que, que fueras brusca y me hayas lastimado y tomado sin mi consentimiento, pero me sedujiste de la manera mas amable y gentil" Sora se quedo en silencio, solo veía la espalda blanca de la chica, beso la parte baja de la espalda y subió a besos hasta el cuello "aun cuando soy culpable y te he hecho daño, no quiero dejarte" dijo en voz suave al oído de la chica, la pelinegra le miro "es bastante egoísta de tu parte, la manera en la que te relacionas con Ran san, no es solo de productor y Idol, es de pareja, me di cuenta cuando veníamos hacia acá" Sora suspiro y se acostó mirando el techo podrido de aquella casa de madera "hay mucha razón en lo que decís, pero no puedo dejar a Ran" se levanto y puso su ropa interior, la pelinegra observo culpa en los ojos de Sora, Makoto se levanto y se cambio también, era temprano comenzaron a caminar, después de un momento caminando, dejo de escuchar los pasos de Makoto "¿Por qué hay tanta culpa en tu mirada?" Sora miro al cielo "¿culpa?" suspiro "Ran chan era la persona que mi hermana amaba y yo me entrometí, luego descubrí que Ran amaba a mi hermana, cuando lo hacíamos al principio me llamaba por su nombre, aunque fingía no escucharlo, siempre lo escuchaba, eventualmente ella comenzó a llamarme por mi nombre, me alegre mucho" se sonrió, aunque su sonrisa tenia aquel culposo ingrediente "pero cuando ella se había enamorado de mi, yo, yo ya no le amaba, mi amor se desgastaba cada vez que ella me llamaba por el nombre de mi hermana, de tal manera que se volvió solo la necesidad de escucharle mi nombre por orgullo" Sora siguió caminando y Makoto le siguió, después de un par de horas, vieron unas motos de nieve acercarse, Sora y Makoto se alegraron y sacudían las manos, de las motos se bajaron Ran y el productor de Makoto, parecían bastante aliviados, Ran estaba llorando y abrazaba, en verdad parecía muy contenta, Sora sonrió y le abrazo, Makoto observaba celosamente, Ran parecía muy feliz por estar con Sora, pero Sora sonreía con esfuerzo, su mirada era opaca, terminaron de llegar en donde se hospedaban, las chicas se metieron en los baños para mujeres, Ran se abrazaba al brazo de Sora y este le sonreía amable, entraron al baño, se encontraron con Makoto, Sora y Makoto se sorprendieron cuando se vieron, Sora desvío la mirada hacia a Ran "te espero dentro, con permiso Makoto san" Ran se quedo extrañada "a-adelante" contesto nerviosa la oji azul, se metió a los baños para que no fuera sospechoso, mas bien sus celos la impulsaban a ir, fue y entro, se sentó frente a ellas, Ran no era nada tonta, sabia que algo había pasado entre las dos, seguro habían discutido ó pensando lo peor tuvieron que ver, Sora era bastante atrevida y directa, muchas veces no suele titubear cuando sentía algún impulso, estúpidamente se dejaba guiar por el impulso mismo, Ran se metió entre las piernas de Sora, enredo sus brazos sobre el cuello de ella y le beso, contramino su cuerpo con el de Sora, sus senos se sentían cómodos "Ran, estate tranquila" decía un poco sonrojada e incomoda, Makoto observaba, sentía celosa, pero se reprimía pues ella llego después, aunque lo que mas le molestaba era que ella fuera tan cobarde y a la vez noble de soportar aquella relación, Ran le parecía muy bonita, su cabello un poco ondulado, verdoso claro y se veía suave y muy bien cuidado, ojos verdosos, piel bronceada, obviamente le seria difícil contenerse, pero saber que no estaba enamorada de ella, verla forzarse a quererle era desagradable, si era molesto verle corresponderle, pero esa mirada vacía era diferente a la mirada de la noche anterior cuando compartieron juntas, Makoto se sonrojo y molesta se levanto para salir del agua "c-con permiso" se retiro, Sora le siguió con la mirada, Ran siendo tan observadora, se fijo en ese detalle y en como la mirada de su novia miraba y seguía sigilosamente la salida de la otra chica.

El video había terminado de grabarse, aunque la química parecía que se había esfumado, pero Ran sabia que no era eso, era que estaban incomodas por lo que habían hecho, se gustaban y no querían darse a notar, se despidieron demasiado diplomáticamente, cada quien seguían sus proyectos, pero siempre estaban pendiente de los de la otra, así paso por un mes y medio.

Miki entro a la oficina, observo a Makoto mirando hacia la ventana recostada desde el sofá, tenía sobre su abdomen un par de revistas, en esas estaba la foto de Sora "¿tanto te gusta? Pensé que te desagradaba" decía acomodándose en el sofá con la pelinegra "n-no me gusta, solo me agrado, en verdad es muy gentil" Miki se río burlona, provocando sonrojo, vergüenza e incertidumbre en la chica "¿d-de que te ríes?" Miki se sonrió de nuevo "es que Makoto chan se ve muy linda cuando esta enamorada, mas cuidadosa y femenina, si ella te gusta tanto, lúchala" Makoto se sonrojo, provocando una risada de la rubia, pero tenia razón en algo, una noche un par de horas, solo eso basto para haberse enamorado de aquella chica "¡n-no digas cosas como esas! Pueden mal interpretarse sabes" Miki se levanto y se estiro "Makoto chan, no se puede mal interpretar lo que es obvio" suspiro "si en verdad te gusta, lúchala, se ven bien juntas" aquello resonaba en su mente, pensaba en aquello día y noche ¿Será que Miki tenia razón?

…

Se alistaba para salir e ir a la oficina, seco su cabello, lo estilizo y lo dejo como le gustaba, luego se dispuso a ir a despertar a Ran, ella tenia el sueño pesado "Ran, despierta" la movía para despertarla, ella gimoteaba "no quiero, hoy no hay clases" Sora se reía era muy gracioso cuando decía cosas así "vamos, debería ser yo a la que estén despertando, pareces una chiquilla" decía riendo "pero mamá, no hay clases" Sora reía mucho, verla apretar su rostro contra la almohada, como una pequeña niña, le parecía graciosamente lindo "bueno, me alcanzas a la oficina entonces, diré que te sentías mal ¡solo 10 minutos!" agarro su bolso y salio de su casa, iba riéndose todavía, se subió a su motocicleta que recién compraba, puso su casco, y se dispuso a irse.

Al llegar a la empresa donde trabajaba, saludo a las fans que la esperaban fuera, recibió sus obsequios y entro, saludo en recepción y cada cual se encontraba, llego a la oficina donde estaba ella, saludo a sus compañeras, y reviso en el escritorio de Ran, había un paquete al leer se fijo que era el disco de colaboración cuando trabajo con Makoto, habían llegado los de ella y los de la pelinegra a la oficina de Ran, pensó lo mas seguro, que se equivocaron y lo enviaron al mismo lugar, tomo una de las bolsas donde venía todo, el disco y el DVD, que estaba a nombre de Kikuchi Makoto y salio de la oficina.

Después de un camino no largo, pero lento por el congestionamiento, llego a 765, la mayoría de chicas estaban, cuando estaba indecisa si entrar o no, fue jalada por las gemelas que la invitaron a entrar, Sora se sentía nerviosa, aunque al ver a Makoto se sintió una descarada por haber ido hasta ahí, por haberse dejado llevar nuevamente por un impulso, trago saliva, su respiración era complicada "eh, yo, eh, bueno, acá llegaron los discos y bueno, no acá, allá a la oficina, creo que se confundieron" una de las gemelas le quito la bolsa donde venían las cosas, y la otra emocionada la impulsaba para que vieran el DVD, en cuanto a la pelinegra estaba un poco sin saber como comportarse, verla le agitaba el corazón y a su mente venían aquellas imágenes de el poco tiempo juntas, las demás las halagaban por el video, Sora se sentía algo avergonzada, sonreía tontamente sin saber que decir o hacer, la pelinegra le observaba, era bonita y la ropa que llevaba le favorecía, se veía elegante, un pantalón jeans en negro, una blusa celeste tallada que dejaba ver sus atributos, una chaqueta negra y zapatos altos, su cabello largo y claro y sus ojos grises resaltaban cuando sonreía, la pelinegra no podía dejarle de ver y pensar en el consejo de Miki, poco a poco todas iban saliendo, Miki le ayudaba induciéndolas a salir a las que no tenían nada que hacer, para que ambas quedaran solas, Makoto lo noto, la oji verde se lo hizo notar, en cuanto a Sora, se sentía nerviosa, el ver cada vez mas vacía esa oficina le ponía nerviosa, además de sentir la mirada de Makoto aun mas ¿Qué pensaría de ella? ¿La odiaba o no? Muchas preguntas inundaban su mente, a parte de sentirse tremendamente culpable por haberla utilizado, por haberse dejado guiar por impulso, aunque lo que le causaba mas culpa, era el hecho de que no se arrepentía y que además aun la deseaba y que la pensaba cada instante, en la habitación solo quedaban ellas dos, Sora se levanto nerviosa para retirarse, estaba a punto de salir, pero el brazo de Makoto cerro al puerta de nuevo "e-espera" dijo suave y entre cortado la pelinegra "¿Qué s-sucede?" el corazón de Sora aceleraba tan rápido que podía escucharlo como si lo tuviera pegado a la oreja, la rubia se volvió hacia Makoto, tenerla tan cerca solo le provocaba mas, quería besarla y abrazarla, Makoto se estiro en puntas para acercarse a Sora y besarle, un beso suave, solo para sentir los labios "estás temblando Sora" podía sentir los nervios de la chica y como trataba de no reaccionar, la rubia desvío la mirada "n-no se de que hablas" la pelinegra sonrió, supuso que era normal "lo estuve pensando mucho, bueno, mas que pensar la situación, no pude sacarte de mi mente y dejar de pensarte, dejar de recordar mi primera experiencia y dejar de recordarte desnuda, se me hizo difícil" Makoto se sonrojo y bajo su rostro, se recostó entre los senos de Sora "son suavecitos y acolchonados" beso sobre la piel justo donde su piel empezaba a descubrirse de la blusa "M-Makoto, creo que deberíamos parar con esto, y-yo" sintió como la joven se pego a su cuerpo, la rubia trago grueso "yo acepto ser tu amante" la pelinegra observo la sorpresa refleja en sus ojos "n-no sería justo, no hagas estas cosas, te haría daño"

"es mi decisión, además q-quiero que, bueno" la rubia sintió la mano de Makoto sobre su pantalón, acariciándole, le tomo la mano para detenerla "d-detente, no soportaría lastimarte" a Makoto se le aguadaron los ojos "n-no llores, por favor no…" la pelinegra le beso "no me pidas que no llore, estoy desesperada, se que tenes sentimientos hacia mi ¿Por qué te es tan difícil corresponderme?" preguntaba en voz suave

"porque duele, porque no deseo que te haga mas daño, porque tu dolor me duele" la pelinegra golpeo a los lados de Sora "estoy pidiéndote que me hagas el amor, porque estar sin vos me esta matando y haciendo añicos" Sora metió su mano en el cuello de Makoto y se acerco al rostro de la chica para besarla, rápidamente la contramino a la puerta, dejándola de espalda hacia ella "seducir te sale tan natural, no puedo detenerme cuando se trata de Makoto" dijo al oído de la chica, beso el cuello de ella, le jalo de las caderas para pegarla hacia su cuerpo y sentir su trasero, era fácil cuando se trataba de la pelinegra, los impulsos le controlaban, quería mas cuando era con ella , su cuerpo entero sucumbía ante el deseo de poseerla, se apoyo sobre la puerta mientras su cuerpo se apretaba con el de Makoto, olerla era una deliciosos privilegio, su mano entro en la blusa de la chica, el suave y firme abdomen de ella, solo le hacia desear verla desnuda y besarle en aquel camino que se dibujaba en su abdomen, desabotono el short de la chica, short que cayo inmediato al suelo "las medias te sientan bien" la vagina de la pelinegra latía fuertemente, sentir el bulto del pantalón de Sora, la tenia encendida y la manera tan primitiva como ella actuaba al dejarse llevar por sus instintos mas que por su razón, la presión del cuerpo de Sora sobre el suyo, escuchar la respiración agitada y desesperada por tomarla, y sentir los pequeños movimientos que empezaba a hacer, la manera en que se frotaba contra ella, y la humedad que le provocaba, la rapidez con que su corazón latía, competía con su vagina, empujo para separarse, tomo de la mano a Sora y la llevo con ella, estaban por el lado de un pequeño cuarto que no se ocupa mas que para guardar los trajes, estaba contra un pilar y Sora frente a ella, besándole, los botones de su blusa salieron volando, igual la chaqueta de Sora, la pelinegra le beso, enredo sus brazos en ella y le beso, los labios de Sora empezaban a recorrer los espacios al descubierto de su cuerpo, levanto el sostén dejando libres del mismo a sus senos, para apoderarse de ellos con su boca, jugar con ellos y saborearlos, los pequeños gemidos de Makoto le excitaban, podía sentir su pantalón apretado, su boca siguió bajando, sobre las medias beso la intimidad de la oji azul, le levanto un pierna y la puso sobre su hombro, Sora hundió su nariz y aspiro, le fascinaba ese olor, era único de ella, diferente, especial, su lengua acariciaba, ella presionaba contra su rostro, estaba fascinada ante tal aroma, le tenia agarrada de las nalgas, para presionarla mas y mas, el lindo rostro excitado de ella era increíblemente lindo, los gemidos de Makoto no cesaban, aunque ella trataba de acallarlos, Sora mordió la delgada tela de las medias, provocando se desgarraran, movió la panty húmeda de la chica y con el mayor descaro atravesó la vagina con su lengua, la recorrió y saboreo tanto su lengua se lo permitiera, los fluidos de Makoto, se salían por la boca de Sora, y esta que no se podía controlar, metía su lengua, la movía alocadamente, buscaba desesperadamente tener todo en su boca, se levanto, beso a Makoto para que pudiera saborear su propio sabor, Sora le volteo a la chica, dejándola contra el pilar, ella se arqueaba para poder sentir el bulto de Sora, quien seguía besándole, ahora en el cuello, Sora, desabotono su pantalón, liberando por fin a su pene de aquel apretado lugar, su pene y su vagina latían, metió entre las piernas de la pelinegra su miembro, estimulándose mas con la intimidad de la chica, haciéndose desear mas, con su miembro, masturbaba mas la intimidad de la oji azul, esta gemía, podía sentir el pene de Sora frotarse contra su clítoris y su intimidad entera, aquello era delicioso, exquisito placer, podía sentir los pezones erectos de Sora en su espalda, aunque sentía la interferencia de la blusa, besaba el cuello de Sora, estaba arqueada, lo sabía, podía sentir la cabeza del pene de ella, justo en la entrada de su vagina, por fin podría sentirle, sintió como el miembro de ella, se abría paso dentro de su cuerpo, esa pequeña y placentera electricidad que sentía aquella punzada cuando sentía aquel pene llegar al tope, aquellos gemidos que no podía esconder ni disimular, los movimientos de ella al penetrarle, sus respiraciones chocando, su cuerpo contra aquel pilar, ella dándole con fuerza, el rostro de ella inundado de placer, los movimientos seguían, una hermosa canción de gemidos, el sudor recorriendo sus cuerpos, Sora empezaba a moverse fuerte y bruscamente como solo ella lo hacía, la firmeza de sus manos en sus caderas, la fuerza y el deseo de profundizar cada vez mas, la rapidez con que ella empezaba a moverse, la agitación de ambos corazones, ambas haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para sentirse profundamente, alcanzar lo máximo "v-voy, v-voy a acabar" tenia la rubia la intención de terminar fuera, pero las manos de Makoto no le permitieron "termina dentro" pidió "pero, n-no debería" seguía moviéndose dentro, pero sabia no aguantaría demasiado tiempo "necesito saber que me perteneces" decía la oji azul entre gemidos, Sora no dijo mas, sus movimientos bruscos y rápidos siguieron, esa fuerza deliciosa que ella le ofrecía, esa exquisita penetración, la rubia penetro con fuerzas y buscando la mayor profundidad, se mantuvo penetrando y presionando, ambas pudieron sincronizar y terminar juntas, haber terminado dentro de ella, era lo placentero, se sentía caliente y liberada, no quería salir, aquel era su lugar favorito, ella había quedado rendida y cansada sobre sus brazos, Sora saco su pene, podía ver su semen saliendo de ella, se sentía orgullosa, ella era suya, solo suya, de nadie mas, era su mujer, y su vagina se veía tan linda llena de lo suyo, la rubia beso la espalda de la chica "te amo" Makoto sonrió "se muy bien que me amas, te amo con la misma intensidad"

Escucharon la puerta abrirse, inmediatamente se escondieron tras las mas profundas prendas guardadas, era un pasillo frío, Makoto recordó su short, pero era demasiado tarde, mejor que pensaran en que a alguien se le había caído y olvidado, Sora observaba a Makoto que parecía muy pendiente de los sonidos de quienes andaban ahí, se escuchaban algunas voces familiares, la rubia recorría con su mirada el cuerpo de Makoto, no entendía ¿Cómo era posible que ella le provocara tanto?, Sora no mencionaba palabra alguna, pero estimulaba su miembro con su mano mientras veía a la pelinegra, la oji azul escucho un suave gemido, volvió para ver y vio a la rubia estimularse, ese lindo rostro que ponía cuando se excitaba le gustaba, Makoto se acerco a la rubia, le beso, desabotono la blusa de la chica, y beso los senos, metió uno a su boca, Sora estaba muy excitada, bajo besando el abdomen de la chica, con su mano estimulaba el miembro de la chica, mientras que esta estimulaba su propia vagina, la oji azul abrió su boca para meter aquel miembro en la misma, era grande y no llegaba muy lejos y su boca estaba muy abierta, pero esos gemidos que provocaba en la rubia, solo la ponían mas excitada, saco el pene de su boca y con su lengua delineo la línea de la parte inferior, bajando y dejando un camino de saliva, besaba cada parte de la intimidad, llego hasta la vagina, lamió y saboreo, metio su lengua dentro de la misma, quería regresarle un poco del placer que ella le daba, aunque no tuviera mucha experiencia, entendía que mas que eso, era deseo, todo lo que supiera a ella, era delicioso, regreso de la misma manera, lamiendo hasta la punta del pene, hizo pequeños círculos en la mismo, haciéndola a ella arquearse y retorcerse de placer, podía ver el sudor del abdomen de ella, Sora estaba a punto de terminar nuevamente, pudo sentir como su boca se llenaba de ella, quien le acerco para besarla, y compartir su mismo sabor con la pelinegra, quien se puso sobre ella, esta le agarro de las caderas, la coloco sobre su pene, y la movía a ella sobre el mismo, le fascinaba sentir como se frotaban ambas intimidades, como si se besaran, un beso intenso, eso parecía para ella, Makoto era pequeña al lado de ella, lo que la hacia ver linda, Sora estaba recostada sobre la pared, inclinada en la misma, y Makoto sobre ella, la rubia le levanto de las caderas para penetrarle, esa sensación caliente, ese fuego que había dentro de su vagina era un exquisito calor, ambas trataban de no gemir muy fuerte, la respiración de la pelinegra era agitada la sentía sobre su pecho, aunque estaban cansada, quería seguir lo mas que pudiese, era como si lo mas importante era estar con ella, sus caderas se movían con fuerza, a veces rápido a veces despacio, pero un placentero ritmo , las uñas de Makoto se enterraban en sus hombros, y la saliva de ella, se deslizaba por su pecho, recorriendo su abdomen, hasta mezclarse con su sudor, los gemidos suaves y cansados pero aun así placenteros, eran perfectos para la ocasión, Sora se movió con rapidez, podía sentirle fuerte, estaba cansada lo sabia, pero dejaría nada a medias, agotaría hasta la ultima gota de energía, en cuanto a ella, estaba agotada, tenia poca fuerza, pero podía sentir las manos de la rubia en su trasero, estaba tan llena de placer que no tenia más fuerzas, estaba llegando a la ultima reserva, la corriente de su cuerpo se acumulaba en su vientre, esta apunto de terminar, quería acabar junto con su amante, sintió como el pene de Sora se hincho por un momento y empezó a vaciarse, podía sentir nuevamente lo caliente de su semen, ahora no podían mas, estaban exhaustas, no mas energía, se quedaron recostadas, esperando poder recuperarse.

…..

Ran, tomo algunas cosas de su oficina, observo el paquete abierto, así que supuso que Sora fue a dárselo, tomo su cartera y metió algunas cosas suyas, luego fue a la oficina principal de la empresa, entrego un sobre blanco y uno de Manila, luego salio de la empresa, miro al cielo, estaba soleado aunque hacia frío, un clima curioso, tomo un taxi y fue para su casa, al llegar, se sentó en el sofá, suspiro y se rió un poco, hizo una llamada, luego fue a su habitación, metió su ropa en un maletín, y en otro metió algunas cosas personales, después dejo un sobre en la mesa del comedor, salio de la casa, fue por su auto, y empezó a manejar, empezó a llorar, lo que le hacia sentir estúpida, luego se rió de si misma y siguió su camino, después de un par de horas manejando llego a un lugar muy bonito, una casa enorme estilo tradicional, rodeada de un jardín precioso y enorme, camino hacia la puerta principal, la cual se abrió "bienvenida" una chica alta de cabellos largos y oscuros, apareció en la entrada, tomo las maletas de la peli verde, le beso en la frente "¿Cómo está Sora?" la ojos verdes observaba a la mujer caminar con tanta gracia "bien, ella esta muy bien, sempai" la de cabello oscuro, le sonrió, Ran tenia los ojos rojos "así que te enamoraste de Sora" la chica de cabello verde negó con la cabeza "solo me siento nostálgica" la chica mas grande le abrazo "ella estará bien, no debes preocuparte, después de todo es mi hermana" la chica, fue a la cocina trajo unos té fríos, los puso en su mesa central, saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió "Sempai, no debe fumar, le hará daño" esta se rió burlona "no has cambiado en nada, seguís siendo la misma" la chica se acerco y beso a Ran en la boca "Ran me pertenece, que bueno que acabaste con tu misión" dijo burlona "sempai no se burle, prometí cuidar a Sora hasta que encontrara a alguien a quien amara y le amara"

"lo sé, pero aunque sea mi hermana, Sora te tuvo demasiado tiempo" se hecho a reír "Sora y vos se parecen mucho, ambas tienen un sentimiento demasiado fuerte de culpa, en verdad, son un par recomplicadas, pero ahora ya estás donde debes estar, gracias por cuidar a la idiota de mi pequeña hermana" Ran, se hecho a chillar, aunque quería a Sora, siempre había estado enamorada de su Sempai "¡sempai! Perdóname" decía abrazada a ella "si, si, no te preocupes, sabia que regresarías, era imposible que amaras a alguien mas que a mi, toma tu té" decía abrazando a la chica, en verdad era una cabeza dura, sabia que su querida Ran había terminado como pareja de su hermana, por sus incontrolables celos, en aquella época, cuando salían Ran pensaba que ella le había engañado, y por arrebatada termino aceptando los sentimientos de su pequeña hermana que estaba impresionada con la belleza de Ran, pero sabia que solo era cosa de primeros amores, además Ran era suya, sabia que Sora no podía ganarle a la persona que amaba, así que se mantuvo paciente, sabia que las cosas volverían a su lugar solas.

….

Después que todos salieron, Sora y Makoto lograron salir sin ser descubiertas, Sora llevaba unas gafas y una boina, para ocultarse, y Makoto una gorra, parte de haber tomado ropa de la oficina, bajaban los escalones, la rubia le tomo de la mano, mientras bajaban los escalones, al salir de la empresa, era pasado el medio día, todos habían salido a almorzar, fueron hacía donde estaba la moto de Sora, la pelinegra aprecia impresionada, ella lucia genial, justo como algún agente secreto, Makoto se subió atrás, y se agarro de la cintura de Sora, manejo hasta ir al lugar donde la oji azul se tenia que presentar, su productor le esperaba, se bajó de la moto, dio un beso en la mejía de la rubia y fue hacia dentro del canal, el productor vio un brillo singular en los ojos de la chica, un brillo que conocía, ella tenia mirada de enamorada, él se sonrió, parecía que su pequeña príncipe, había encontrado a un caballero que le valorara como tal.

Sora, fue hasta su oficina, vio el lugar de Ran solo, sin nada, fue hasta donde el director, le informo que ella había renunciado y que ahora tendría un productor nuevo, que le informaría quien sería la otra semana, la rubia salio de la oficina, fue a su casa, entro a la misma, observaba todo normal, pero presentía que algo había pasado, al estar por el comedor, observo el sobre en la mesa, lo abrió y leyó la carta, ahí Ran explicaba el motivo de su ida, los ojos de Sora se aguadaron y lagrimas rodaban en sus mejías, Ran y ella eran muy parecidas, en verdad ella había sido muy noble con la rubia, eso pensaba, metió la carta en su sobre, reviso la casa, efectivamente las cosas de Ran ya no estaban.

….

Ya había pasado mas de dos meses desde que Ran se había ido, Sora había hecho oficial su relación con Makoto, mucha gente se había decepcionado, otra estaba demasiado emocionada, así que todo estaba bien, aunque ahora Sora estaba nerviosa, debía formalizar las cosas con la familia de Makoto, con él padre de ella, quien prácticamente le odiaba por convertir a su chico en una chica, así que estaba nerviosa, estaba alistándose, llevaba un pantalón formal en color violeta oscuro, una blusa blanca formal y una chaqueta sobre esta, peino su cabello en una cola alta, se puso unos zapatos altos, un poco de brillo en los labios, tomo su bolso y fue a traer a Makoto a 765 pro, entro al lugar, las chicas le recibieron como siempre, la gemelas empezaron un juego, le rodeaban y tiraban indirectas, fue hasta donde Makoto, quien por alguna razón sentía que le rechazaba un poco "Makoto como vas, bueno con tu periodo" ella se sonrojo por la pregunta, había demasiado gente, así que le ignoro "no te preocupes, ella ha andado con un humor bastante difícil y cambiable hoy" decía Miki dándole consuelo, después de un momento, iban en el auto, para la casa de su novia "podríamos pasar comprando fresas, ando deseos, además a papá le agradan, te darían puntos con él" Sora se sonrió, en verdad ella andaba con variación de humor, hizo caso y complació a la chica, después de un buen rato, llegaron a la casa del padre de Makoto, quien fulminaba con los ojos a Sora, esta sonreía nerviosa, la cena continuaba, y aunque Sora se sentía con ascos y nauseas, comió todo por quedar bien con su suegro, después de que él, aceptara de mala gana aquella relación, dio las maletas de Makoto a Sora para que le la llevara con ella, iban en el auto, la pelinegra lloraba, como toda chica cuando sabe que ya no vivirá en casa de su padre, Sora trataba de calmarla "tranquila mi princesa, trata de relajarte" ella le miro con ojos hinchados y mocos de fuera "¡es tu culpa!" llegaron a la casa de Sora, al entrar la casa parecía un sueño egipcio, detalles por todos lados, esencias aromáticas, luces suaves y sutiles, el ambiente romántico, Sora beso a Makoto "¡Bienvenida!" La pelinegra chillo toda la noche emocionada por tal detalle, la rubia no sabia que hacer, si preocuparse o alegrarse, ambas se quedaron dormidas, en la mañana Sora escuchaba el teléfono, buscaba en el buró, boto la cartera de la pelinegra, se levanto para recogerla, encontró una pequeña prueba casera, ahora comprendía y confirmaba su ascos y nauseas y los deseos de su novia, ahora que lo pensaba, se les venia difícil, pero no importaba, era la mujer que le gustaba y amaba, la que deseaba con la más grande pasión, así que estaba preparada, se metió a dormir de nuevo, abrazo a la oji azul que se abrazo mas a ella, aun era temprano, debían aprovechar esos pequeños momentos.

Fin.

…..

Gracias por leerme, espero haya estado bueno, en lo personal me gusto mucho, disfrute en verdad hacerlo, espero algún review


End file.
